


The Beginning of a Journey!

by vividder



Series: RWBY Pokemon Fusion [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividder/pseuds/vividder
Summary: Ruby Rose begins her Pokemon journey and has an unexpected encounter
Series: RWBY Pokemon Fusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663879
Kudos: 1





	The Beginning of a Journey!

Ruby stood in front of their small house, feeling excited, yet unsure.

She was ready. She’d wanted this for a long time after seeing Yang leave and return, coming to study under their father to take over the family gym one day.

She had her Pokemon by her side, a Shaymin she’d found in the woods. With her backpack full of supplies, she was as ready as she could be.

“Well, better get going,” Yang said, waving at her. “You want to get to the next town by evening, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Trust me, you do not want to sleep outside unless you have to.”

Ruby looked over to her father, standing next to Yang, who smiled encouragingly. “We’ll be right here if you need us. Just call us anytime, and we’ll help you however you need us to.”

And for the first time, Ruby found herself walking away from her home, mostly knowing where she was going, and not knowing when she would come back.

The path towards Viridian City was peaceful -- birds and other creatures froclicked in the woods around her, and other people occasionally passed. Shaymin seemed happy, running ahead to sniff at the plants and flowers, then returning to Ruby to walk by her side, before running ahead again.

The road seemed much longer in reality than it had on the map.

At least it was a nice day, apart from the clouds closing in on the horizon.

Shaymin had run off again, but Ruby wasn’t concerned. It always came back.

“Hey!” 

The shout broke Ruby’s train of thought and she jogged ahead, around the corner, and saw Shaymin sniffing intently at a Pokemon she’d never seen before, a large birdlike creature with dark blue wings and a light blue belly. It pecked at the little green Pokemon that sniffed at its feet and danced out of the way.

The girl standing with the blue Pokemon tried to wave Shaymin off, but it just thought it was a game.

“Shaymin!” Ruby called, and it ran back to her. She scooped it up into her arms. “I am so sorry about that,” she said, walking up to the other trainer, who crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at her.

“You need to get your Pokemon under control,” she snapped. “Why are you just letting it run around?”

“Because it likes it?” Ruby shrugged. “And besides, Shaymin wasn’t hurting anything!”

“Yet!”

Thunder boomed overhead and a flock of Spearow appeared out of the clearing, cawing and heading straight for them.

The other girl shouted. “Run!”

Ruby took off, barely able to keep pace with her. She was fast on her feet, wearing white sneakers and high white socks, not seeming to care as the torrential rain poured and mud splashed all over her legs. 

Ruby’s boot caught on a rock and sent her flying onto the road. She flinched, prepared for the angry birds to attack her, but nothing happened. She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder.

The other girl’s Pokemon stood in the road behind Ruby, attacking the flock of Spearow, which were now flying in the other direction.

“Good work,” the girl admitted grudgingly to her Pokemon, and it waddled back to her. She turned to Ruby.

“Don’t expect me to save you again.” 

She pulled out an umbrella and she and her Pokemon began walking down the road, towards the city lights Ruby could see flickering in the distance.

“Hey! Wait up!”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be a series of just-for-fun what-if fusion fics based largely around the anime (my favorite childhood show before my vision deteriorated). Updated irregularly, just like everything else I write, but what I post will be complete.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make my day! :)


End file.
